lakeclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of LakeClan
LakeClan Leader - Ripplestar - silver tabby she-cat with white fur on her chest, underbelly, and hind paws; has pale sky-blue eyes : Apprentice: Skypaw Deputy - Swiftstream - greyish smoke-coloured she-cat with silver stripes that stand out against her pelt and amber eyes Medicine Cat - Jaysong- pale bluish-gray she-cat with white mark on chest, front paws, black tail-tip and ears, stunning violet eyes : Medicine Cat Apprentice - Silentpaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes Warriors Redfire - fire-like ginger tom with one black paw and blue eyes Eaglefeather - tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat with black paws and blue eyes Reedtail - black tom with grey eyes and a striped white tail. Sandstripe - light ginger tabby she-cat with dark red stripes and amber eyes. Moonsplash - dark brown, black, and golden tortoiseshell she-cat with white splashes and tail-tip, bright blue eyes; on her forehead is a white marking of the crescent moon : Apprentice: Dawnpaw Robinclaw - dark brown tom with a ginger patch on his chest like a robin; yellow eyes. Emberwing - mottled ginger tom with black flecks, ears, and striped tail tip, and warm amber eyes Dusk - jet-black tom with soft, pale blue eyes with bright flicks in them; one white paw, and his nose has a dapple of white on it : Apprentice: Foxpaw Firetail - sturdy white tom with ginger patches and amber eyes : Apprentice: Fernpaw Blazefur - lithe ginger-and-white she-cat with soft fur and pale, clear blue eyes : Apprentice: Soaringpaw Shimmerheart - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, a striped tail, and green eyes Razeclaw - orange marbled tom with black markings,white forepaws, and piercing green eyes with a scar ripping through his left eye Redpoppy - pure white she-cat with a red spot on her chest, and red stripes on her pelt, muzzle, and ears Stormblaze - light grey tom with fur edged with white cloud-shaped patches and blue eyes : Apprentice: Echopaw Ashwhisker - dark grey she-cat with turquoise eyes and white paws Ravenfeather - jet-black tom with a white dash on his chest, eartips, and tailtip and pale-blue eyes Silverbreeze- pale gray, almost white, she-cat with black tabby stripes and sparkling green eyes Apprentices Dawnpaw - creamy golden she-cat with thick, glossy fur, and golden eyes Fernpaw - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, a striped fluffy tail, and green eyes Foxpaw - dappled golden she-cat with thick, long fur, fur that curves upward at neck and jaw, like a fox, and hazel brown eyes Skypaw - black and silver she-cat with blue eyes Soaringpaw - grey and white tom with light, turquoise-blue eyes Echopaw - a small grey she-kit with pale sky-blue eyes and white ears and paws Leafpaw - tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with soft blue eyes Queens and Kits Elders Out-Clanners Loners Inigo - light silver-blue tabby with white hind paws, a white tailtip and eartips and pale-blue eyes Morgan - very pale silvery-blue tabby tom with a white chest, front paws, and tailtip and pale green eyes Rogues Tsubaki - sleek black she-cat with brown-ish swirls blended into her pelt and blue eyes Flames - soft grey slender she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes Kittypets Snowy - pure-white she-cat with one pale blue eye and one pale green eye Dess - very light cream tabby tom with dichroic eyes; they are soft blue with light green smudges around the pupils; on/off kittypet Afterlife:' StarClan' Darkshadow - gray she-cat with darker dapples on her pelt and pale, sky-blue eyes; Death: Drowned Shadowkit - fluffy black tomkit with soft blue eyes; Death: Killed by foxes Shadowfire - black she-cat with grey dapples; Death: Fell into the gorge Stormkit - very light grey tom with light blue eyes; Death: Killed by a PineClan warrior Nightstar - almost-transparent black she-cat with green eyes; Death: Drowned during a storm Crowpaw - jet-black tom with soft white flecks over his pelt and bright sky blue eyes; Death: Drowned during a storm Silversong - beautiful silvery-blue tabby she-cat with soft, gentle blue eyes and white marks; Death: Died in her sleep Briarheart - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with clear blue eyes; Death: Died in her sleep Ebonykit - pitch black tom with soft grey eyes; Death: Killed by a dog Afterlife:' Dark Forest / Place of No Stars' Bramblepaw - light brown tabby tom with a cream-coloured muzzle, chest, underbelly, and hind paws and amber eyes; Death: Killed by a LakeClan cat Icyflake - snow-white tom with piercing yellow eyes; Death: Ate deathberries Deathberry - black she-cat with ash-red swirls in her pelt and blue eyes; Death: Killed by her mother, Falconcall Blossompaw - light-brown she-cat with creamy-brown markings and clear green eyes. Death: Killed by Lightmoon. Whitespirit - ragged-furred white she-cat with silver patches and violet-blue eyes. Death: Killed by Nightstar.Category:Roleplaying